Gods On Earth
by gloydx
Summary: From petty thievery to super powered brawls. City wide destruction and rigged races. A speedy boy in orange is pulled ever so reluctantly into a super human war. (The most AU thing I've ever AU'd ever.)
1. Chapter 1

"In the city of G.C, there was never a shortage on crime or super human baddies. Places were robbed and destroyed constantly. But coming back from these weren't the problem. It was stopping them permanently. A super human prison, designed to hold the most dangerous people.

It took one to catch one though.

Super heroes! The most beloved kind around. Heroic, brave…"

"Baloney." Complained the boy, tossing his trash to the side before running off, trail of dirt flying into the air as he left.

"Shouldn't have stopped to watch the stupid news. I'm going to be late." How ironic. The boy with super speed, was going to be late. He didn't account for the fact he had to also run through a store, eat its food and get out of there.

The bank, thankfully wasn't too far from the store Gloyd would stop at. He needed to be full for his first big heist.

He never robbed anything like a bank before. Or even money. It was only the necessities he took. Food, drinks. Not money though. He never felt a need for the stuff. He was always just stealing. Doing his own thing.

He just figured one day, what if he needs money? He'll get old eventually. Running at super high speeds wouldn't be much of an option during those days. By then he'd have saved up millions. Maybe even billions.

It took days to plan this heist. To figure out when the vault would open, how fast he'd need to be to get in and out with every little coin in there.

There was no time to eat. He would just have to tough it out.

Zooming straight through the front doors, Gloyd went straight into the open vault doors, only to slam straight into someone.

The one thing he didn't account for. Someone being in the vault. Their collision into each other sent both crashing to the ground, but Gloyd was up on his feet first. How the other guy survived that crash was beyond Gloyd's knowledge, but he himself wasn't very large. The guy though…he was.

Almost twice Gloyd's size.

"Schnitzel." Gloyd said, taking a few steps back.

"What's the big idea, kid? Think you're some kinda hero?!" The…man if you could call him that, said, as he picked up a large gun. Why did he need a gun? There was no real answer. If he wanted to, he'd be able to crush Gloyd easily. There was no response from the boy, his eyes only darted towards the piles of cash around the vault.

It was either run, run really fast, which was possible for him. He could get away easily, but the money. So much money. There was no way he was willing to give up his first big break. Make himself knows as: The boy who robbed a bank and beat up a monster. Something catchier of course. He'd think of something.

"You wish it were that simple." Gloyd retorted.

Before the bullet even left the gun, Gloyd was out of the way, running around the entire building to look for a suitable weapon. And he found one. A fire axe that hung behind a piece of glass. "Break in case of emergency."

He paused to think about it, but his thought was interrupted by the yelling of…he needed a name for that guy. Macho Man? Lame, but it'd work for now. Macho man's yelling caused Gloyd to flinch slightly. "Yeah. I'd say this was an emergency."

"Where'd you go kid?!"

"Right here!" Gloyd didn't know why he called out the attack. He may have had super speed, but he couldn't exactly fall faster from the upper floor. Macho Man turned around, only to see Gloyd jumping towards him, axe held above his head.

Bringing the axe down, Gloyd swung straight for the forhead, but once it made contact, it took but a second for him to realize it did virtually nothing. It didn't draw any blood.

A smirk spread across Macho's face. He knew nothing would happen. He didn't even bother to block the blow.

"Newby hero. Aren't you?" He flicked Gloyd away, sending him slamming straight into a wall. "Let me show you how a veteran does it." Pulling the axe out, he whipped it at Gloyd, as hard as he could.

Gloyd was faster, and even after the slam into the wall, was on his feet, moving out of the way.

"First things first, old man," Gloyd began, now walking on top of the receptionists desks, twirling the axe around. It didn't have time to even hit the walls before Gloyd caught it.

People watched in slight awe. They'd never even heard of this boy before, but here he was, fighting someone who barely fit through the doors. "I am not a hero." He tossed the axe to the side, hopping onto the floor, walking into the middle of the lobby. "Now if you're such a man, let's do this the old fashioned way."

No plan, or any idea of how he was going to beat someone who seemed invincible, Gloyd was just going to have to wing it.

"Winner gets the money and the loser goes straight to prison. Don't pass go, don't collect a crap ton of cash."

Was it confidence or bravado? Macho man, felt the need to prove himself. If this guy lasted this long, who knows how well he'd do in a fight?

"Alright kid-"

"I'm seventeen."

"Alright…" Macho man paused. "Kid. You're on."

Gloyd pushed off one foot and ran straight into the fight, no warning, running on pure instinct.

* * *

><p>Before you ask: "Hey dude where is everyone else?" don't worry, they'll show up soon. Soon.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

/I'm just going to go ahead and say he's as fast as Impulse. Flash's grandson.

* * *

><p>"We have an unknown speedster fighting Bulldozer on 5th street. We need you and Taff down there right now."<p>

"On our way boss!"

Hitting Gloyd was impossible. He refused to stop moving. Gloyd's job though was not any easier. No matter how many times he tried fighting back, he lacked the muscle to do any real damage. The axe didn't do anything. Just made Bulldozer angrier. The fight would have ended in a stale mate if the team didn't interrupt.

A nearby power line sparked, sending a shock straight into the muscular giant and Bulldozer fell to the ground, electricity encasing his body, violently shaking.

Gloyd just stood there, eyebrow raised.

"What the hells wrong with you?"

His question was quickly answered though. The electricity let go of Bulldozer, landing in front of Gloyd, forming into a person.

The girl gave a cheeky smirk and nodded her head before sticking out her hand.

"Von Voltage, at your service." She said shaking Gloyd's hand.

"Von Voltage?" It sounded stupid to him, but seeing how she just dropped the giant guy in a second flat. "Okay..." Letting go, he took a step back, wondering just what kind of motivation she had. Why help him? She dressed funnily, even had a mask covering just her eyes and cheek bone. A super hero? Just his luck.

"And you are?" The girl asked, hand going onto her hip.

Shaking his head, Gloyd broke his concentration.

"Gloyd."

"And why are you in your civvies?"

"Civvies?"

Von took another step towards him, flicking his jacket collar up.

"Where's your costume?"

Gloyd gripped at his jacket, opening it up as he looked his clothing over. She thought he was a new hero, didn't she?

"No. No costume." He said, looking back up at her. "No tights, no capes. No offence. I'm not...like you."

Before she got a chance to ask what he meant by that, a roar turned their attention back to Bulldozer, who had tossed a car their way. Gloyd was quick to move though, leaving Von there.

"Oh crap." He turned back and quickly grabbed her, but before the car even got the chance to hit them, it was caught by another female, who was flying. And the car was tossed right back at Bulldozer.

"What happened to waiting!?" The blonde asked, clearly angry, as she landed in front Von and Gloyd.

"Ya guys are too slow!"

"Well sorry we can't travel by power line!" The blonde turned around and jumped into the air, flying straight towards Bulldozer.

"Too slow?" Gloyd chuckled. He liked her already. But his thoughts got interrupted once again by Von slapping his shoulder.

"Let's go! We got a baddie to stop!" And with that she disappeared in a flash of electricity, going back into the power lines, sparks flying everywhere as she flowed through the lines down the road, back into the fight.

"Great. Now I'm...helping the good guys." Sighing, Gloyd zoomed after the two.

In the time the other two were talking, Bulldozer and the blonde hero kept the battle going. He was finally able to hit something, but she'd be damned if she was going to go down easily. Her strength didn't match his, but her power of flight gave a good advantage.

Flying around him in circles, caused Bulldozer to just start swinging wildly, hoping he'd hit her. But she managed to fly low enough to grab one of his legs and spin around, whipping him high into the air.

She flew up after him, getting above and punching him back down to the ground.

Hitting the ground, Bulldozer caused a crater, destroying the street and surrounding sidewalks.

"You know you're just really annoying!" The girl yelled, landing as hard as she could on top of him, pushing him deeper into the ground. Bulldozer reached up, wrapping his hand around her head, and gave himself the chance to fight back.

Standing up he lifted the girl high into the air before turning around to throw her towards the nearest building.

Right before hitting the wall, she was caught by Gloyd, who stopped to put her down, back on the street.

"I don't need your help!" She declared pushing Gloyd away. He just raised his hands in the air, walking away. Von Voltage flew out of the power cords, once again shocking Bulldozer. He managed to remain conscious though, only going down onto one knee. Her voice could be heard through the angry yelling from Bulldozer.

"Taff! Now!"

"I know!" Taffyta yelled flying at Bulldozer. She stopped right in front of him, raising her clenched fists above him.

Gritting her teeth, she brought them down on top of his head, slamming it against the ground, finally knocking him out.

Von returned to her normal form, sitting down on the ground beside Taffyta.

"I hate that guy." She declared between shallow breaths.

"Well that was different." Gloyd said, clapping his hands together, walking up to the two. He pointed to Taffyta, raising an eyebrow. "I think I heard Taff being called during the fight?" he said before pointing to Vanellope. "Von Voltage. Taff Toughness and Von Voltage."

"It's Taffyta." She retorted, arms crossing, annoyed by Gloyd already. "Who are you supposed to be? Speedy Gonzales?"

"It's just Gloyd."


End file.
